


Sangre en tus labios

by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Incesto sugerido, M/M, Menciones de sangre, Más poesía que trama sinceramente, Quetzalcoatl's POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666
Summary: En su interior, Quetzalcóatl admite los sentimientos que Tezcatlipoca despierta en él... ¿más o menos?
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sangre en tus labios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antauge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/gifts), [taiyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyari/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Blood on thy lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880951) by [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel)



> Hay una frase marcada en el texto: *copal arrastrado por el viento*. Esta frase pertenece a Antauge, de uno de sus maravillosos fics de esta pareja. 
> 
> Y la otra fuente de inspiración de esta... incoherencia fueron las maravillosas obras de arte de @taiyaridraws en twitter -específicamente ese fancomic en el que trabaja.

Hay sangre en tus labios, mi amado príncipe, señor de la noche. Hay sangre en tu piel sin estrellas y luz en tus ojos de humo… y yo quiero beberlos los dos –la luz de tu mirada que hiere mi corazón como el pedernal que corta la carne mortal, la sangre en tus labios que sonríen como pétalos de peligrosa obsidiana.

Hay sangre sobre tu piel desnuda, señor del destino, el que se crea a sí mismo. Hay sangre sobre tu cuerpo de guerrero y amante, y la sangre huele a *copal arrastrado por el viento*, a amaranto endulzado con miel.

Hay sangre en la mano que me tiendes, con que me invitas… y es diez veces más dulce que la sangre que podrían ofrecerme cien hermosas doncellas, un millar de guerreros.

Hay sangre en tus labios, joven guerrero, y no vacilo cuando me ofreces tu boca, con el dulce sabor que me embriaga, que me aturde, que me exalta. Y me pierdo en ti, en la tentación de la muerte y la carne, en el veneno exquisito de tus besos, consciente de que ya por siempre viviré intoxicado de la sangre que bebí en tus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Los epítetos usados por Quetzalcóatl para dirigirse a Tezcatlipoca son los nombres con que este dios era nombrado en sus diferentes representaciones:
> 
> *Tlazohpilli: amado príncipe, amado noble.  
> *Yohualli: señor de la noche (más o menos?)  
> *Moyocoyatzin: el que se crea a sí mismo.  
> *Telpuchtli: joven guerrero.
> 
> Por cuestiones de conveniencia, empleé las traducciones de estos nombres.


End file.
